Goodbye My Friend
by kamikaze2007
Summary: MAJOR 2x07 SPOILERS! After Stephens death, Nick has the same dream over and over again. How can Nick stop this dream? T for language & graphic descriptions. pre S3. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Primeval: "Goodbye My Friend"

Chapter 1: The dream.

"STEPHEN!"

"Sorry mate… I'm doing this one."

"No open the door! OPEN IT!!"

"Can't do it Nick…. Can't take the risk…" Stephen Hart started backing away from the iron doors.

"STEPHEN, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Tell Abby and Connor… to stay out of trouble." Stephen said calmly, as countless beasts and predators surrounded him.

Nick Cutter watched with pure terror in his eyes. But the thing that got him most… Was Stephen's face… Right before it happened………

"AH!!!!" Nick shot out of bed. He was sweating heavily. He panted and looked around. "Sometimes I hate living alone…" He lay back down and tried to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Trauma?

NOTE: Hey! Thanks for reading on! Please review, I wanna know what you think of my writing. Thanks!

Chapter 2: Trauma?

The next day, Nick Cutter walked into the main room of the ARC. He had bags under his eyes and did not look good.

"Professor Cutter!" Connor yelled. "Hey. I- whoa. You look like you just got out of a paper shredder."

"Connor. Shut up." Abby whacked his stomach.

"Sorry, I'm just… pointing out the obvious."

"Well, keep it to yourself. How are you doing Professor?"

"Not well." Cutter replied groggily. "I haven't gotten any sleep since Stephen…." He trailed off.

"I understand…" Abby trailed off too.

Connor stood there and actually kept his mouth shut. Cutter, Connor, and Abby put their heads down. After a few seconds, the alarm went off.

"Sorry to spoil the downer fest," Lester said to Nick. "But it seems there's a new anomaly."

Connor rushed to the ADD as it located the anomaly. "It's in a small suburb a few miles south. Let's go."

Jenny joined the three as they jumped into the truck and drove off. On the way, Jenny looked at Cutter with concern. "Are you okay?"

"…Huh? Yeah, just, bad dreams."

"Wait, you didn't tell us that in the ARC." Connor said from the back seat.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll tell ya! Just get off my back!" Cutter snapped. After a few seconds, he sighed and started explaining. "Since that day, I've been having the same dream over again, about the moment he sacrificed himself." He said, not needing to explain who "He" was. "It's horrible. I have it at least three times a night, and I can never sleep."

Jenny thought for a moment. "Maybe you're suffering from PTSD: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I know what it is!" Cutter snapped again.

"Please Professor." Abby said. "We need to keep our heads on and focus."

"…" Cutter stayed silent for a moment. Finally, he said: "Thanks Abby. You're right. Let's go take care of this anomaly and talk about it later." The truck was completely silent the rest of the ride.

NOTE: Next chapter is Attack. Hope you liked this story so far, please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

Chapter 3: Attack.

Meanwhile in a small suburb, several children were playing in a front yard. Other than their screams of happiness, the neighborhood was pleasant and peaceful. In one house, a youngish couple was talking in their living room, the TV flickering. "It's been flickering for 15 minutes!" The girl said. "I think you should call a repair man."

"No, I can handle this." The man said with authority. "Everything is under control, an-" he started to continue, but was interrupted by a loud crash in the basement.

"What was that?" The girl asked, slightly trembling.

"I'll check it out." The man grabbed a walking stick leaning against the wall and headed downstairs. When he arrived, he was confronted by the anomaly. "What the hell is that? An' who's here?!" Behind him, a pair of eyes watched him. When he turned around, a dark brown-colored lizard roared at him. Wait, this wasn't any average lizard… it walked on two legs! And it had tiny arms? Not to mention it was the size of a ten-year-old! "What the he- WHOA!!!!" he started, but the lizard jumped into the air and bit a decent sized chunk off his shoulder. After muttering a few choice words, the man got up and readied himself. With a heroic "AHHHHH!" He charged the monster with his trusty stick. It roared at him ferociously and charged. The man beat the monster with the stick, and after he got bitten and scratched a few times, he finally managed to knock the monster unconscious. He closed the basement door behind him and limped upstairs, a gash in his leg.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" His wife yelled.

"Nothing too bad." The man lied. "Grab the first-aid kit and get me some ice."

Meanwhile, a truck screeched to a halt in front of the house, and out popped Cutter, Jenny, Abby, and Connor.

NOTE: Next chap: Only The Baby... WOW! I can't believe so many people liked my story this much. Two days after I published it, my inbox was flooded with alerts that someone added it to their alert/favorite story list. Thanks to everyone who likes this. I will do my best not to disappoint you with further chapters.


	4. Chapter 4:Only The Baby

Chapter 4: Only the Baby…

Cutter banged the door of the couple's house. It was a nice house. It was painted a light shade of red, making it look kind of like an old and torn barn. One story.

The man opened the door and greeted them with a grumble. "What?"

Abby and Jenny leapt back, while Cutter and Connor widened their eyes.

"Wow." Connor remarked. "YOU look like you just got out of a paper shredder."

"I got the first-aid kit!" The wife said coming out of the bathroom. "Who's at the door?"

"We're um, repairmen." Cutter said, thinking quickly. "Our sensors caught magnetic disturbance in this area, which can mess up your TV, among other appliances."

"Nice one, Professor." Connor whispered to Cutter.

"Let me show you to the basement." The man said. "Please hand me the kit, dear." He said to his wife softly. After she handed it to him, the team went to the basement. The second they got out of earshot, the man whipped around to face the team. "Okay, what the hell kind of joke is this, huh?"

"W-what are you talkin' about?" Connor asked.

"Don't think I dunno about those weird portal things."

"Portal things?" Abby said, pretending she had no idea what the man was talking about

"Let me guess, some government conspiracy to transport yourselves for the purpose of sabotaging the enemy?"

"Sabotage? No, no." Jenny started to convince him, but he turned again and started walking to the basement.

"I'll show ya myself." He opened the basement door, and the knocked out Dino was still lying right where he left it. "Explain the portal, and this MONSTER, that nearly KILLED ME!!"

"Look, I know your upset, but we need to get our work done. In fact, this is the REAL reason we're here." Cutter said. "Jenny, work your magic."

"Right. Let's go sir." Jenny escorted the man out of the basement while the rest of the team crouched next to the unconscious dinosaur.

Connor stared at the dinosaur with wonder. "Oh my god. I always wanted to see one of these in real life."

"Yep, she's a beauty." Cutter said with just as much awe in his voice as Connor's.

"I never would have imagined." Abby started. "In all this time of hunting anomalies, I never would have imagined containing one of these."

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex." All three said in unison.

"You know, I betcha Stephen would love this." Cutter said.

Finally, after a minute of silence, Abby finally said to Cutter: "Good thing this is only a baby, or else we couldn't marvel like this."

"Wait, what makes you think this is a baby?" Connor asked.

Abby and Cutter looked at him with a "Did you really just say that?" face. "Connor, if it was the daddy or mommy, do you really think we would of noticed it just now?"

"Oh, yeah. Stupid question, huh?" Connor blushed.

Abby and Cutter looked at him again. "Just shut up before you hurt yourself." Abby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to spoil the love fest, but we better get this guy back in the anomaly before he wakes up." Cutter said.

"Or it closes." Connor chimed in. As they got up and stretched, the Rex chick flinched. It opened its eyes and got up to face the team. For a moment, neither the Dino nor the team moved.

Finally, the dinosaur must've noticed Connor gulping, because it let out a fierce "ROAAR!!!" And jumped. The team got out of the basement and closed the door, not a second later, a loud THUMP could be heard on the other end.

"Do ya think it got knocked out again?" Connor asked shivering.

"Probably, but we can't be too sure." Cutter started towards the door. "Abby, come help me get some bigger guns in case Mom and Dad come looking for their kid. Connor, take this." He took a pistol from his back pocket and threw it at Connor, who barely caught it. "Just in case the baby knocks down the door."

"Um, are you sure this is gonna work? I mean; we're facing a T-Rex here!"

"Connor, it's only the baby, it'll be fine." Abby reassured him as they walked away.

"Can I get that in writing?" Connor said, with no reply from Abby or Cutter.

All of a sudden, the anomaly started fluctuating wildly. If you were in the basement, you could hear a "ROAR!" on the other side. Connor heard a crashing inside the basement. A bigger T-Rex came through, but could only fit half it's body in the small room. It roared with more ferocity than the baby ever could've made, which made Connor shutter. As it started squeezing through, it broke things, and cracked the door.

"Um, guys…" Connor looked at the door after hearing the roar. All of a sudden, the crack in the door got bigger! Connor bolted through the house yelling "EVERYBODY OUT!!"

"What the hell?" Jenny asked. But after hearing another roar, she froze. "Now." She muttered to the couple. "OUT NOW!!" she finally yelled after a few seconds, with the shadow of terror in her voice. Everyone ran out as the basement door flew in all different directions and the huge Dinosaur squeezed its way through.

Crouching in the house, it roared again.

Connor got outside and grabbed Cutter's shoulders. "IT ISN'T FINE!!" He yelled as the bigger T-Rex stood straight (Well, as straight as a T-Rex can) crashing through the roof of the house.

NOTE: Next chapter is gonna be called "Prehistoric Terror in the Neighborhood." This chapter was longer than the last three! I hope you like my story so far, and if you don't, tell me what I can do to improve it for later chapters. In other news, I will start setting release dates for chapters before I have them written. That will start next chapter, so until then, hope you like it, and have a great day! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Prehistoric Terror etc

Chapter 5: Prehistoric Terror in the Neighborhood

The adult Tyrannosaurus Rex crashed through the roof of the couple's house. Nick, Abby, Connor, and Jenny looked at it with fear, while the couple fainted, one at a time. Jenny looked at them and sighed; well, she would have if the Dinosaur hadn't roared at them. Cutter immediately grabbed a handful of grenades out of the truck and handed some to Connor and Abby.

"Here. We're gonna try to blow it up."

"What happened to tranquilizing it?" Connor asked, bewildered.

"We can't take that risk Connor, so take the grenades and THROW!" Cutter yelled, finally losing his patience.

"Okay." Connor took the grenades and they started throwing, but it only made the Tyrannosaurus angrier. It roared again and scared Connor into dropping his grenades.

"There's got to be something better to use in this truck!" Cutter yelled as he dug through the back of the truck. He finally came across the harpoon gun Stephen used against the Silurian scorpion.

"Try it." Abby said looking at it. "Maybe if you aim right, you can get its heart."

"Good thinking Abby." Cutter took aim, but the dino was moving too much. "Stand still stupid thing!" He yelled.

"I'll get it to stand still." Connor yelled, despite protests, he threw three grenades at the T-rex at once! They blew up with enough force to actually take the terrifying Tyrannosaurus to its side. It was still alive, but it was struggling to get up. "You know, I used to think that the T-Rex's lack of big arms was dumb, but now I'm thankful for it!"

"Well, happy Thanksgiving." Cutter took aim once again, and shot. The harpoon penetrated the rex's skin. He just barely missed the heart, but the harpoon made the rex bleed heavily.

"Good shot." Jenny said to Cutter, amazed.

"Well it wasn't THAT good." Cutter said to her. Just then, the anomaly started fluctuating wildly again. Even though it was kind of underground, the fluctuating made it slightly visible above ground. "This isn't the time for congratulations either." Cutter said, noticing the anomaly.

Suddenly, it was almost like the anomaly exploded! The ground went flying into the air, and a "ROOOOOOOOAR!" Of immense proportions could be heard. An adult T-Rex seemingly came from the ground and roared again.

"I think Daddy's home!" Connor yelled panicked. The rex noticed him and roared yet again. Connor fell and struggled to get up, when he did, he started running.

"CONNOR! NO!!!" Abby yelled after him.

Connor wasn't three strides away when the Rex dad roared and chased after him. It looked as if it had Connor when an explosion was heard. The dino fell, just barely missing Connor. Its head was bleeding slightly.

"Got it." Cutter had shoved a grenade in the harpoon gun as the dinosaur bolted after Connor.

"Good thinking again, professor." Jenny complemented.

"I don't think it's dead yet." Cutter said. Just then, the dad Rex got up with a struggle. "Told Ya." Cutter ran to Connor's dropped grenades and stuffed not one, not two, but three grenades in the harpoon gun! "This'll get him." Cutter shot as the Rex turned around.

BAM!!!

The force of the grenades being shot blew Cutter to his butt, and hit the Rex dad right in the chest! The Rex started bleeding heavily. Apparently the grenades hit a soft spot. It squealed and fell to the ground, dead.

After a half hour, both Rexes were towed back into the anomaly, and it had been discovered that the baby was killed in its mom's rampage out of the anomaly. Fifteen minutes later, the anomaly closed and Cutter packed up. "Come on, let's go."

"What about the John and Beth?" Jenny asked.

"They'll wake up eventually." Cutter said monotonously. "Let's just get out of here quick."

"Fine." Jenny muttered and she got in the truck.

The rest of the day was quite boring. Just filing, writing, and checking on status in that once pleasant suburb. Nothing was said about the mission, or the talk they had on the way to it. After the day was finally over, Nick went home.

"Well," He sighed. "Let's see if I can't get some sleep tonight." He took some Nyquil and headed to sleep.

NOTE: Next chapter: "The Second Dream." Hopefully I got the right form of the word Silurian in there. I've changed my mind on setting release dates, too much pressure, you know? Anyway, next week is Thanksgiving week, and, I threw in a small Thanksgiving reference, clever huh? Since it's thanksgiving next week, I will NOT get the next chapter up until the week after MAYBE. In other news, I will start a second primeval story after Thanksgiving week. It'll be about a very special visitor from an anomaly. But I won't tell you anymore! My lips are vacuum-sealed! Anyway, R&R as always. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Dream

Note: Please keep in mind for this chapter that in the series 2 finale, Nick ducked before he saw Stephen die. Just please remember that small detail.

Chapter 6: The Second Dream.

"STEPHEN!" Not this again….

"Sorry mate, I'm doing this one."

"No, open the door! OPEN IT!" Yep, it was the dream. Again.

"Can't do it Nick. Can't take the risk." Stephen started backing away from the big metal door again.

"Stephen, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Tell Abby and Connor, to stay out of trouble."

Nick, as always, looked on with terror. The countless beats once again surrounded him. He was about to duck like before, but he couldn't. "Huh?" Some force was keeping him from ducking. He didn't want to see his comrade eaten. He tried to look back, but couldn't. It was like someone paused him, right where he was. "NOOOO!!" Nick was forced to watch!

The future predators struck first.

Followed by the Raptors, and so on. The blood went flying. Nick couldn't bare it! There was blood spattering on the ground, flying into the air, even getting on the beasts. Nick bit his lip as hard as he could, but he wasn't waking up. He just wanted it to stop! The blood! The sound of teeth and claws gnashing! It was unbearable! A raptor and a Mer got into a fight over a…leg?!?! The two beasts played tug-of-war on a leg! The cracking, the gnashing, the teeth, the growls! It was just too much!!! "STOP!!!!!" Nick yelled, but nothing was happening. After about a minute of this torture, the beasts slowed down, and started wandering around the room they were locked in. Left behind was a pile of bloody bones resting in a puddle of more blood. A raptor caught his eye and ran to the door. It slammed into it and looked Nick in the face. What looked like a tendon was dripping from its mouth. Nick tried to move, and flew back. It was like someone pressed Play and let him finally go. He got up and looked at the bloodthirsty raptor.

He felt a hand on his back. Was someone waking him up? He turned around and saw Helen Cutter. She was smiling at him. But this was no happy smile; this was a demented smile. It was as if she was HAPPY Nick saw all that just now. Nick started yelling and ran.

He woke up in his bed, all sweaty again. He panted. He finally decided to just stay up all night. He made coffee and sat in his bed and drank coffee all night, with nothing else to do that he could think of.

NOTE: Well, sorry that it was sort, I have a small amount of time. I'm gonna be writing another Primeval fic when I find the time, probably over the weekend. Well, the next chapter is: A Painful Reminder. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: A Painful Reminder

NOTE: Sorry this is late; I've been busy what with school and stuff. I'll try to get a few chapters up over my Christmas break to make up for it.

Chapter 7: A Painful Reminder

Cutter was awake. He was staring at the wall blankly. His alarm went off in his room and he nearly jumped through the ceiling. He looked at it. "Time to go." He muttered and went to his truck.

Later he walked into the ARC to be greeted by Lester. "Morning professor."

"Eh." Cutter replied.

"Obviously it's not a good morning."

"What happened to you?" Jenny said. "You look like you haven't slept all night!"

"That's because I haven't." Cutter looked at her blankly.

"You didn't say that much to me!" Lester said, rather insulted.

"You hush up!" Jenny snapped. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Well, if you are okay, why are you not getting rest?"

"Well talk about it later." Cutter started to walk by her

"You said that yesterday!" Jenny yelled after him. He stopped. Dead in his tracks. "It's time to talk."

Later when Connor and Abby got there, all four were sitting in the weight room. Cutter looked around. Connor was watching him intently, Abby was lifting weights, and Jenny was listening closely. Cutter sighed. " Last night, I only had the dream only once, and that was because I stayed up the rest of the night after."

"Why?"

"The dream was worse than ever before."

"How?"

Cutter shuttered. "I actually SAW it." Cutter nearly lost it.

"S-saw what?" Connor asked.

Cutter tried to hide a sob, but ended up choking on it.

"Oh…" Connor said seeing that was a pointless question.

After Cutter had some water, Jenny patted him on the back. "I seriously think you have a problem. I think you need a psychia-"

All of a sudden, the ADD went off. Connor printed off the coordinates and they rushed off.

"Professor." Jenny said in the truck, "I think you have PTSD."

"Later." Cutter said looking at the road.

"Okay…" The rest of the ride was completely silent, except for the truck running. They arrived at a small hotel. Everyone got out, equipped, and rushed in.

"Must not be a big creature." Connor remarked. They walked in.

"Hello." Cutter said to the manager. "We're picking up a large magnetic disturbance in the area."

"Finally you're here!" The manager yelled. He was a short fat man, with a large bald spot in the middle of his head and a muscle shirt. "Room 122, second floor. Don't worry, it's vacant." He handed them the keys and they headed up.

Cutter knocked on the door; he could hear the anomaly… until now. Right when he knocked, he heard a crashing noise inside.

"Not as vacant as we thought." Connor commented.

"Be careful professor." Abby said silently.

"Cutter tapped the door with his gun.

BAM!

A hole was knocked in the door and a gray head popped out and roared at Connor, who was right behind Cutter when he jumped out of the way.

"It…It's a…" Cutter stammered. "It's a freaking-"

TO BE CONTINUED.

NOTE: I know you hate me right now, huh? Well, next chapter is part two of this chapter. I'm wrapping it up here to build dramatic tension. It's working huh? PS: The first chapter of my second Primeval fic is up now. Please R&R this, and that. The other one is titled Special Visitors. Well, see ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Painful Reminder part 2

Cutter tapped the door with his gun.

BAM!

A hole was knocked in the door and a gray head popped out and roared at Connor, who was right behind Cutter when he jumped out of the way.

"It…It's a…" Cutter stammered. "It's a freaking-"

Chapter 8: A Painful Reminder Part 2

"It…It's a… It's a freaking future predator!!!!" Cutter aimed his gun at it while the ugly, gray, and wrinkled head thrashed around trying to break that door enough to get it's whole body through.

"Wait!" Jenny stopped Cutter. "We don't want to panic everyone!"

"A big and vicious predator is thrashing around in a hotel! One gunshot won't hurt anything!"

"Well, it won't help anything either!"

Cutter lowered the weapon. "GRRAHH!" He thrust the butt of the gun and rammed the future predator's head.

The beast reeled back and looked at Cutter. (Well, as close to "Looking" as a future predator can get.) Its bat-like sonar formed the rough, featureless picture of Cutter with his gun. The predator roared at him ferociously. Abby, meanwhile, rammed the butt of her gun into the back of its head. Connor was still frozen with fear. The predator roared at Abby. Then, Abby and Cutter took turn bonking the gross beast on its head. Eventually, it must have had enough, because it retreated back into the door.

Connor was now taking deep breaths. "Is it dead?" He finally said. As if to answer his question, the future predator broke clean through the door and flew at Connor. It slashed his face violently. Connor fell to the ground, clutching his bloody face.

"NO!!!" Cutter yelled. The predator was about to chomp down on Connor, but Cutter fired three shots.

What happened next happened so quickly, Cutter could barely remember the next day. The first shot hit the thing on the top of its head. It grabbed its wound and screeched a horrible screech. The pain caused it to actually stand up on its hind legs. It bonked it head on the ceiling as Cutter shot another bullet. This one was aimed for the predator's heart, but it ducked because of the ceiling and the bullet struck in the top socket on its head. Blood flew out and the thing screeched even louder than before. It banged its head on the ground from the pain, and started scooting its head like a dog would scoot his…well, you know. Blood smeared on the floor and it head butt Connor where the sun don't shine (For lack of a better word.) Cutter then shot it in the first wound again. Blood, and even brain matter squirted out of the ugly beasts head. It finally settled down and lay on the ground. It uttered a few more clicks…and died.

Cutter was panting, Connor was moaning from pain, and Abby was kneeling down to soothe him. Jenny patted Cutter on the back. "Good job."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Cutter joined Abby at Connors side. "Are you okay?"

"I…t-think…so." Connor finally managed to say. He then continued to moan in pain. The blood on his face was starting to drip on to the floor.

"Come on, let's get him to the hospital." Cutter said. With some difficulty, he lifted Connor off the ground.

LATER

Cutter was in the waiting room of a hospital. Abby and Jenny had already left for the ARC. His face was buried in his hands. He heard the door open and close. Whatever. He didn't care. Then he heard the familiar voice of James Lester.

"Hello professor. We missed you at the ARC."

"Shut up Lester."

"It was horrible. Like a world without nice suits. We couldn't stand another minute without you."

"Would you shut it already?"

"Sorry. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Lester sat next to Cutter and put his arms behind his head. "Abby and Jenny told me what happened. Is Connor going to be okay?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still waiting."

Just then…someone walked into the waiting room… It was…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Gotcha! It was Jenny. "How's he doing?"

"Still waiting." Lester and Cutter said simultaneously.

"Oh, okay." She sat on the other side of Nick. "How are you doing?"

"What?" Cutter looked at her.

"You. I mean personally, how are you doing?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Whether or not he's alive."

"I'm sure he's fine, it was just a few scratches."

"And a head butt where it hurts." Lester added.

Jenny just shot him a "Shut your pie hole" look and continued. "Just wait, and everything will be fine."

"Whatever." Cutter mumbled.

"Professor, I want you to tell me why you're acting this way right this second!" Jenny said raising her voice a bit.

"It was the future predator alright?! I-I didn't like that it attacked Connor. I've already lost one of my friends to the anomalies. Two, counting Claudia. I don't want to make it three."

"I see."

LATER

Jenny and Lester left Cutter at the hospital eventually, and a few hours later, Cutter walked in the ARC with Connor, bandages on his face. Abby ran up and hugged him, careful not to mess up the bandages. "We were worried about you!"

"Thanks." Connor said. His voice sounded muffled under the bandages.

"So, what'd they say?" Abby asked Cutter.

"They had to stitch him up. They said he has to rest for at least two days before moving around too much. Other than that, everything's fine. Nothing's permanent. They even said the stitches would disappear in a matter of days."

All Connor had to add was a muffled "Yeah."

"That's good." Abby said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we're done here for the day. You can go home now." Lester said quite suddenly. A few minutes later, everyone in the ARC went home.

When Cutter got home, he simply sat on his bed. He was trying not to fall asleep, but eventually, the grip of sleep closed on him, and he drifted off.

NOTE: This is way later than I wanted it to be. Sorry. The next chapter will be probably the Third Dream, but I don't know yet. Also, I will update my other Primeval fic ASAP.


	9. Chapter 9: One Bad Monday

Chapter 9: One Bad Monday

"STEPHEN!"

"Sorry mate, I'm doing this one."

"No, open the door! OPEN IT!" Yep, it was the dream. Again.

"Can't do it Nick. Can't take the risk." Stephen started backing away from the big metal door again.

"Stephen, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Tell Abby and Connor, to stay out of trouble." Stephen backed away from the big metal doors. The creatures gathered around him. Again, Cutter looked with terror. But this time, something different happened. The creatures got distracted. But by what? They looked to the left, and in walked…..Connor.

"No!!!!" Cutter yelled. Following Connor was Abby, then Jenny, followed by Lester, in his nicest suit too. Cutter ducked again. This time, all of his friends were gone… Not just Stephen anymore. Everyone. Cutter stayed right where he was. He heard Gnashing sounds. Ripping sounds.

He didn't wake up until his alarm went off the next morning. "Huh? What?!" He looked at his clock. "Eleven o' clock?! I was supposed to be there at six!" He jumped out of bed, threw his clothes on, and drove to the ARC, trying not to get caught by police. When he got to the ARC, he was greeted by Lester.

"Wake up late, did we?" He said in his same monotonous voice.

"Yes, sorry." Cutter replied flatly.

"Its fine, professor." Lester said. "You're just in time anyway."

"For what?"

LATER

Lester led Nick into the weight room, where Jenny was sitting with her legs crossed and Abby was lifting weights to her IPod. When she saw him come in, she turned her IPod off.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Cutter asked.

Jenny stood up and crossed her arms. "You're late, why?"

"Um, rainy days and Mondays?" Nick said nervously. He felt he knew what was going on.

"Bad dreams, wasn't it?" Abby said.

"Yes. Now please tell me what the hell is going on?" Nick said.

"Professor, we are staging an intervention." Jenny said. "We were going to plan this after Connor got back, but you're tardy is too much to take sitting down."

Nick, looking for humor said, "You seemed to be sitting when I came in."

"This is NOT funny Professor." Abby said. "We're concerned for you-"

"Err, they are…. Not me." Lester interrupted.

"Your concern is truly flattering, Lester." Jenny said sarcastically. "Serious now, Nick. We are really worried about you."

"So," Lester interrupted again. "We took the liberty to sign you up for therapy.

"WHAT?!" Nick stood up abruptly. You can't do that! I don't need therapy, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"We don't care. You are going." Jenny said.

"But how are we going to tell a therapist my friend was eaten by a pack of animals who arrived here from a portal in time?!"

"No worries, Nick. One of our workers is a very well experienced psychologist. She knows all about the anomalies and will understand."

"That's where you're wrong!" Nick yelled. "No one can understand what I'm going through!"

"Nick," Abby said. "Stephen was our friend too. We lost him, same as you."

"But you didn't see him get EATEN!"

That is why we are signing you up for therapy!" Jenny yelled, losing her patience. "It starts tomorrow. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Fine." Nick stood up and walked out. The rest of the day was uneventful. After work he went home, sat on his bed, and provided himself with his commentary for the day: "Yep, it is definitely a Monday."

NOTE: I am SOOO sorry this is so late; I've been very busy with school and stuff. I wrote this chapter spur of the moment, so forgive length issues. and grammar issues. ^^' Also, I wanted to practice typing on my new laptop, so forgive any spelling mistakes I missed ^_^ See ya later! Next Chapter will be titled Therapy.


	10. Therapy

Chapter 10: Therapy

"STEPHEN!"

"Sorry mate… I'm doing this one."

"No open the door! OPEN IT!!"

"Can't do it Nick…. Can't take the risk…"

Again, Cutter shot up out of bed and leaned forward. "…" He looked at his bedroom wall. "… I'm getting sick and tired of these damn dreams!" He yelled.

The next day he walked into the ARC and, as always, was treated to the usual "Hello professor." From Lester.

As usual, he replied with a less than enthusiastic "Hi Lester."

"Wow, two whole words today." Lester joked. "You haven't even started therapy and it's already working."

"Will you shut up?" Cutter snapped.

"Four." Lester muttered.

"Shut up!" Cutter finally yelled. As he walked up the ramp thing to see Jenny, he heard Abby greet him.

"Hey professor!" Abby shouted. "How was your night?"

"Sleepless as usual." Cutter said walking down to meet her. "Have you seen Jenny around?"

"Yeah, she went to the lab to check on something." Abby replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to see her about something." He said blankly. He met Jenny in the lab with a few men and women dressed in white lab coats. "Jenny." He simply said.

"Hello professor." Jenny greeted. "What brings you here?"

"You. Look, after a few more dreams last night, I realized that maybe I need this therapy stuff after all."

"Good, because here is your therapist right here." She replied. A man in a white lab coat walked up behind her and waved. "Professor Cutter, meet Danny Jameson. He is extremely well qualified as both a psychiatrist and a scientist."

"Wow, nice pedigree you've got there, Danny." Cutter said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Professor." Danny replied. "I have heard all about your problems and I'm ready to start."

"Right now?" Cutter asked confused.

"Right now." Danny echoed.

"B-but what if the ADD goes off?"

"Don't worry about that." Jenny chimed in. "Lester has set aside a nice room for you right here in the ARC."

Cutter sighed. "Well, I guess I'm ready. Take me in." He said to Danny as if he were getting arrested.

"Ha ha ha, no worries Professor, it'll be over before you know it." Danny reassured him.

LATER

It was a nice room that Lester set aside. It had a carpet, even a couch and chair for therapist and patient. "Wow, Lester really outdid himself this time." Cutter said.

"I know, right?" Danny replied. "Let's get to work." Danny was a tall, skinny man with glasses and a small goatee. His black hair was rather untidy and his skin was rough. As he sat, Cutter could see his frail body shiver a bit. He was young, but it felt like he was so old, Cutter didn't know what to do. "Well?" Danny finally said, "Sit down." Cutter slowly sat in the couch and proceeded to lie down. "Much better." Danny said. "Now, down to business. The first thing Jenny asked me to do was to find out if you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Now, I'm going to read off some symptoms, if I say one you are experiencing, just raise your hand." He pulled out a list and started reading off mechanically. "First, frequently having upsetting thoughts or memories about a traumatic event." Cutter did not respond. "Second, having recurrent nightmares. Third, acting or feeling as though the traumatic event were happening again, sometimes called a 'flashback.' Fourth, having very strong feelings of distress when reminded of the traumatic event. And finally, being physically responsive, such as experiencing a surge in your heart rate or sweating, to reminders of the traumatic event." Still nothing. "Come on."

"All." Cutter simply said. "I've had every single one of those."

"It's settled, you have PTSD my friend." Danny said.

"Okay, so how do I get rid of it?" Cutter asked.

"Some doctors would recommend medications, but I think that's bull." Danny said straightly. "I've been doing research, and PTSD is normal, well, partly. It's just natural to try to avoid painful memories, but if you push those memories away, PTSD will just get worse. Now, how long have these dreams been happening?"

"A few months."

"Hm……" Danny thought for a moment. "Well, it won't be easy, but together, we will overcome this disorder right away." He finally said with a smile on his face.

"Well?" Cutter was losing his patience. "How do I get rid of it?!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down, now, in my research, I found a few treatment facts. Treatment for PTSD relieves symptoms by helping you deal with the trauma you've experienced. Rather than avoiding the trauma and any reminder of it, you'll be encouraged in treatment to recall and process the emotions and sensations you felt during the original event, in addition to offering an outlet for emotions you've been bottling up." Again, he read off his sheet mechanically.

"But I can 'recall' everything! I see it again every night!" Cutter roared. "I need to get rid of it!"

"Okay, then we'll skip that part." Danny said. "Let's jump ahead to the part where you let your bottled up emotions out."

"Okay, how?" Cutter asked again, in the same annoyed tone.

"Well, there could be multiple ways, we can supply you a punching bag o-"

"Shaped like Lester's face would be nice." Cutter interrupted.

Danny laughed heartily. "We can do that, or we can supply you one of those little dolls that temperamental people beat on. Or, we can just get you to talk about it, that'll probably be the best thing."

"Why?"

"The faster you expel your emotions, the better you can get over this. Now, tell me the main thing troubling you."

"Well, Out of everyone in the ARC, Stephen was my best friend; I've known him longer than everyone here. And, right before that day, I got really mad at him… I mean, he didn't come on time to help us against the mammoth, and when he did arrive, he was with _her_. Just a little while before that, I realized, she was cheating on me with him. And I was so mad."

"Excuse me Nick, but who's her?" Danny interrupted.

"Helen, my wife." Cutter said.

"Continue."

"Well, like I said, I was so mad, that I just lost it, and fired him, even though that probably wasn't my decision to make. Then, the next time I saw him… He did it. It was necessary for someone to do it… but….." He was silent for a moment. "I-it should have been me…" He started crying.

Danny nodded silently. After a minute, he finally said, "Well, I think we've made our point for today. Stay here as long as you wish." He left the room. Cutter paid no attention and stayed in that room for at least an hour. When he emerged, his face was tear stained, and he shivered as he walked. He looked around the ARC until he found Jenny. He finally found her, and she greeted him.

"Hello, Professor, is it working out okay?" Asking about the therapy. Without a word, Cutter hugged Jenny. "Wh-what?!" Jenny stuttered.

"All this time, I've needed someone to hug." Cutter said.

That night, Cutter walked into his house silently. "Let's see if that therapy crap worked." He said to himself as he went to sleep.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't updated this story since March, and I think it's about time huh? I made sure to do my research about PTSD, so forgive any medical facts I may have missed. Well, I have four stories in the works, including this one, so I'm gonna wrap this one up in a few chapters, later everyone!!!


	11. One final reminder

Chapter 11: One final reminder.

After a few more days of therapy, Cutter got out of bed. "Wow." He said to himself. "I haven't slept that good in a long time…"

When he got to the ARC, he was greeted by Connor, whose injuries were completely healed. "Hey Professor." Connor said. "How was your night?"

"Better." Cutter said, a little more awake than usual, but still very tired. After being greeted by pretty much everyone else, he was confronted by Danny.

"Hello, professor, are you ready for more therapy today?" He asked. Before Cutter could respond, the ADD went off.

Cutter nearly jumped out of his pants, but that would make this story lose its T rating… "Sorry, maybe later." He ran to Connor at the computer. "Where is it?"

"Hold on, it's getting there. Don't lose your britches." Connor said typing away.

"I almost did." Cutter remarked.

"Okay, got the coordinates." Connor said getting up. "Let's go." After the team piled in the truck, they headed off.

"Uh, oh…" Connor said looking closer at the coordinates.

"What, what is it?" Cutter asked.

"Um, professor… Remember that uh, bunker where Helen held us prisoner, and uh, Stephen did you-know-what?"

"Yes?" Cutter said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the anomaly appeared right here." Connor said while the truck pulled to the front of the bunker.

Cutter's eyes widened. "Oh, damn."

Inside, the team scouted the bunker, Cutter being careful to avoid the big steel door where Stephen died, to search for the anomaly. When they finally found it, Cutter was, as usual lost in amazement at the glowing portal which he never would have imagined just a few months ago. Abby was looking around for anything strange. "I don't see anything you guys."

"Hopefully nothing will come through." Jenny said. Just then, the anomaly started fluctuating wildly. "Uh, oh. Did I just jinx it?"

After the fluctuating got worse, Cutter said "Yep… Seems like it." A roaring sound was heard on the other side of the anomaly.

"What's that?" Connor asked backing away. Just then, something came through. It was small for a dinosaur, standing at six feet. It also had a long tail and tall legs with medium sized arms. It was greenish red with black strips and had a head almost as slender as its long neck. It roared at the team as they backed away and Connor screamed like a little girl.

Abby aimed her gun, but it looked at her and roared, sending her on her butt. "Ah! Cutter, help!!" She screamed as the dino was looking at her hungrily. Just before it bit down on her face, it fell unconscious. Cutter could be seen with his gun. "Thanks." They then walked away from the tranquilized dino.

"Connor, what was that?" Cutter asked.

"As Lester would say, let's look up his picture in the big book of dinosaurs." He joked opening his laptop. After scrolling around, he finally found it. "Aha! This is a Troodon. It lived in the Cretaceous period and its fossils were found in Antarctica. It has the biggest brain-weight to body-weight ratio of any mature dinosaur. Large eye sockets suggested that it was adapted to dark environments." He read off the bio.

"Damn it!" Cutter yelled. "This is a darkened environment!" Just then another roar was heard. He looked at the anomaly and saw the unconscious dinosaur was awake and joined by another. Then, just to make it worse, I decided to throw in five more out the anomaly to make a total of seven Troodons for the team to deal with. "Aw crap…" He simply said. The Troodons looked around and spread out, to roam the bunker. "Jenny…"

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to close the door to the bunker we entered?"

"Um, I can't remember."

"Damn it again!" He said. "If any more Troodons come through or come back, try to get them back to their own time. I'll go close the door meanwhile."

"Wait." Jenny stopped him. "You can't go alone, I'll go with you."

"It'll be faster if I just run out and close the door." Cutter reassured her. "I'll be right back." He loaded his tranquilizer gun and left.

"Oh, I hope he'll be okay." Jenny said.

"He'll be fine, trust him." Abby said. Connor was still reading about the Troodon and it's previously mention brain-weight to body-weight ratio.

Meanwhile, Cutter was running through the dark hallways looking for the doors they entered through. After a few moments of roaming around the dark bunker, he heard a growling noise behind him. He looked back and saw nothing. He shrugged it off and continued searching. When he finally found the door they entered through, he looked all around for a sign of something unusual. He looked out the door and saw nothing. He walked out, closed the door, and started walking towards the truck. "We're going to need more ammo." He said to himself. He pulled some bigger guns and ammo out of the truck and decided to snatch some flashlights. He taped the flashlights to a few guns and headed for the others, making sure to close the door firmly when he entered again. He was about halfway back, when he heard another growling behind him, he turned around with his flashlight on and surveyed the immediate area again. When he concluded nothing was there, he continued walking. But when the growling was loud, he turned around again to see a blur of teeth and drool. The Troodon bit down on his shoulder. "AH!!!!!!" He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, his shoulder bleeding badly. He opened fire on the dinosaur before it could lunge again. It fell to the ground and, though injured, it was not completely dead yet.

Meanwhile, Jenny heard Cutters scream of pain. "Crap! That can't be good!" She said. "Guys, I'm going to check on Cutter, you stay here. She grabbed her gun and stood up.

"Wait!" Abby stopped her. "You can't go! If we split up like this, they'll pick us off separately!"

"I'll be fine." Jenny said running off. When she was nearing the source of the scream, she found Cutter on the ground bleeding. "Oh my god, Cutter!" Jenny ran to him.

"Huh?" Cutter said waking up. "Ah!" He felt the sharp pain in his shoulder and grabbed it. He felt the warmth of his blood and looked at his blood covered hand. "Ow, that thing nailed me." He groaned looking at the almost dead Troodon. "H-here, take this." He handed Jenny a gun with a flashlight strapped to it.

"But, this isn't like you… Using a gun on these things without tranquilizers…"

"We can't risk it this time. That first thing we got didn't stay down for very long, so I grabbed some real guns."

"Well, okay. Let's get you somewhere safe." Jenny picked Cutter up and they started walking back to Connor and Abby.

Meanwhile, Connor and Abby waited for a Troodon to come back to the anomaly. Connor thought he heard a growling and turned behind him to see nothing but a darkened wall. "Abby, did you hear that growling?" He asked her.

"No. Did you hear something?"

"Um, I think I heard growling." He said. Just then a roar could be heard. Connor looked towards the light of the anomaly and saw two Troodons fighting each other. They were both already bloodied up by each other, but they seemed intent on fighting to the death. One slightly bigger one lunged at the other. It ferociously bit the other one on the neck and twisted its head like a crocodile. With one final savage twist, it tore of the smaller one's head, and proceeded to eating it.

"How'd it do that?!" Abby whispered to Connor.

"Troodon is Greek for wounding tooth." Connor said remembering the bio he read. "They had powerful teeth."

"Crap…" The troodon stopped eating the head of the other and looked at Connor and Abby. It roared and lunged at them. Abby screamed as Connor pushed her out of the way and took the wounding teeth of the Troodon to his forearm. After screaming in pain, he whacked the dino with his gun. The Troodon let go for a few seconds and lunged again. Before it bit his head, Connor heard three gunshots and saw the Troodon fall to the ground dead.

Panting heavily, he looked over to see Cutter's gun smoking in his hand. Cutter was leaning on Jenny because he was very low on stamina after that big bite. "Professor!" He yelled happily. He saw Cutter's shoulder and ran to him. "Did you get bitten too?"

"Yep…" He said.

"Come on guys, let's sit down and wait for this thing to close." Jenny said.

"What about getting the tro-things back to their own time?" Abby asked.

"Troodons." Connor chimed in.

"Well, this is an _abandoned_ bunker." Jenny said. "If we just make sure the thing closes, we can leave the Troodons to roam around like last time."

"She's right." Cutter said. "We've already suffered injuries from these things, so we just have to make sure none get out the front door."

"Then shouldn't we get there?" Abby asked.

"Good idea." Jenny said. And with that, they were off.

On the way, Cutter looked to the side and saw something he wished he would never see ever again. The steel door in which Stephen sacrificed himself. His eyes widened and he stopped walking. Unbeknownst to the team, he walked closer, just to look through the small window. There were no creatures left alive. There was stained blood all over the room, and piles of bones everywhere. He looked to the middle and saw Stephen. Stephen was standing exactly where he was when the creatures attacked. Cutter opened the door and ran into him. When he put his hand n Stephen's shoulder, Stephen disappeared. Instead of Stephen, there was what would have been a puddle of blood, but it had dried out. In the dried blood puddle was a pile of human bones. His eyes widened and he looked down, thinking deeply. After a couple minutes, he walked away and closed the steel door. "I don't know why I looked in there." He said to himself. "It stunk like hell." Just then, he heard a loud clanging. He looked back and saw….

TO BE CONTINUED.

AN: Why, I think I'm pretty good at this To Be Continued thing eh? Ha-ha! Sorry for any grammar errors… And the bio for the Troodon is in my profile. Anyway, I will try to get chapters out faster… It's kind of hard with four stories in the works. I will try to end this either next chapter or the one after that. See ya later!!!


	12. One Final Reminder Part 2

Chapter 12: One Last Reminder Part 2

Just then, he heard a loud clanging. He looked back and saw a small winged dinosaur looking at him attached to a wall. It growled and lunged at him. It bit down on his unbitten arm and latched on. Cutter screamed in pain. He heard footsteps running closer before he fell on the ground, with the thing still biting down on his forearm. He lost consciousness and then I switched perspectives to Connor and the others.

They were almost out of the bunker when Connor noticed a pair of feet was not clanking against the metal. "Hey, where'd Cutter go?" He asked literally a millisecond before Cutter screamed in pain. "CUTTER!" He yelled. The three started running towards the scream of pain when they came across Cutter laying on the ground with the creature. This was different from the Troodons. It was smaller, if only a little bit, and was almost completely covered in feathers. Connor had done surfing in the Big Book of Dinosaurs earlier and read about this very dino. "It's a Microraptor!!!" He yelled. "It has four wings, it's arms and forearms, and it's legs act as stabilizer wings!"

"You mean it flies?!" Jenny yelled at him.

"Naw! The wings are for decoration!" Connor yelled sarcastically.

"Guys!" Abby yelled. "Cutter is right there!" She screamed as the Microraptor latched itself off Cutter and looked at Connors blood oozing from the makeshift bandage Abby had made out of her jacket. It came closer to Connor and started to pounce, but it fell on it's legs and struggled on the ground.

As Jenny and Abby ran to help an unconcious Cutter up, Connor looked at it. "It's clumsy on it's legs! The feathers on it's legs stop it from flying!!"

"And what do we do about that?" Jenny asked. Mi

Connor loaded a gun in a bad ass way and said in the coolest voice he could muster: "We shoot its wings out..." As if on que, the Microraptor got up and rose in the air looking at Connor. He fired two shots and took out the Micro's wings. It fell to the ground with a shriek and tried to bite at Connors ankle. "Get back!" He yelled at it. Abby and Jenny looked on with horror as the Micro grabbed Connors ankle with it's sharp teeth and held on. "Get Cutter and get out!" He yelled to Abby.

Abby looked on in despair. She felt so useless, but she didn't have a gun that had a flashlight, but Jenny and (somehow) Connor did. So she reluctantly moved on. "Connor!" She yelled from a good distance away.

"What?!" Connors panicked voice echoed through the corridors.

"Come back alive!" She yeled with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll be fine! It's only one!" His voice came back. With that, Jenny motioned for Abby to help her with Cutter and together, they got him to the truck, and started attending to his wound.

Meanwhile, Connor had shot the Micro raptor in the head and got it off his bleeding ankle. Just then, four, no, five more thumps were heard on the walls, and wings were heard flapping in the air. Connor looked around with his flashlight and saw seven Microraptors. Five had attached themselves to the walls around him, two were floating in the air. He gulped and stared at the dinos for a minute. He thought if he remained still, the Microraptors would not attack him. They seemed to inch closer, not being fooled by his act. He shot a few random shots in the air and started running for his life. Judging by the screeching and flapping of wings, he seemed to have hit one or two, but he wasn't turning around to find out. He ran wildly towards the exit and finally saw the light of the outside world. He got though and closed the door, but a Microraptor had caught up to him, and unfortunately for him, got his head severed by the door. Connor kicked it back in and ran to the truck.

"Let's get him to a hospital." Abby said partly reffering to Connor, partly to Cutter. And with that, the truck sped off...

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you like it, and the Microraptor's profile will be in my profile. Next chapter will officially be the end. By the way, sorry for the severe shortness of this chapter ^^' Later guys!**


	13. Goodbye My Friend

****

A/N: Okay, this is going to be my second ever fanfic that I finish. I _might_ make a sequel to this focusing on Abby, but I doubt that. Anyway, Read on, and please review!!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Goodbye My Friend.

When the truck got to the hospital, Cutter and Connor were treated and left to rest a few days. One bright sunny day, Jenny and Abby entered the hospital, each with a bouquet of flowers and a "Get Well Soon!" card. Abby had one for Connor, Jenny had one for Cutter. Abby walked in Connor's room and saw him with a few bandages wrapped around his injuries. The most serious injury was the gash in his arm, and that didn't need much time to heal. Cutter's were a lot worse, he had gashes in several spots, each one worse than Connor's by a long shot. He also seemed to somehow break an arm. When Abby walked into Connor's room, she saw him lying in bed peacefully, but Jenny got a bit of a different surprise.

"AHHHH!" Abby heard from Connor's room. She rushed over to see a distressed Jenny.

"What's wrong?!" She asked.

"Cutter's gone!" Jenny yelled.

"What?! Where could he have gone?!"

"I think I have a feeling." Jenny said. "Get to the truck."

"What happened?" Connor's voice sounded from his room.

"Don't worry, just stay there!" Abby called back.

Meanwhile, Cutter walked alone, being sure to avoid the headstones that blocked his way. He was careful to not step on the piles of flowers in front of fresh graves. In his hand was a bouquet that Jenny had given him a couple of days earlier. Then he found the one he wanted. It was a rather small wooden cross sticking out of the ground that read: "Stephen James Hart. Died 4.3.2007 Rest in Peace." He read it out loud, trying to hold back his tears, but failing. He kneeled down and set the bouquet in front of the cross. He closed his eyes and got lost in thought. "Stephen...." He finally muttered. "The last few days of your life, I hated you. But then, you saved all our lives, in exchange for yours. I could have been out of your hair for good, but you allowed me to live..." He looked up and thought he saw an apparition of Stephen standing over him. "Stephen.... I'm sorry." Cutter saw the apparition disappear and blow away like dust in the wind. Cutter looked back at the grave and started crying. He heard a truck stopping, doors opening and closing, and footsteps coming near, and he knew he was busted.

"Cutter! What areyou doing here?" Jenny demanded.

"Just.... wrapping up some loose ends." Cutter said standing up and turning to Jenny and Abby.

"Come on! You can't be wandering around like this! Now get in the truck!" Jenny yelled.

Cutter obeyed without a word and, once in the truck, looked back at the grave as it shrank in the distance. , "Goodbye.... my friend..." He whispered just before it left his sight. From that moment on, professor Cutter never had his nightmare again...

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: -sigh- I guess I could have combined this and the previous chapter to increase the length, but hey, what're you gonna do? Anyway, my other Primeval fic is still going, it's titled Special Visitors, so please read and review that. So uh, I think I'mma let you leave now. Sayonara!!!**


End file.
